Hollowed
by NeonNinja23
Summary: REWRITE: Hollowed within.  When Ichigo used his Mugetsu, it starved his spiritual powers of energy.  His inner hollow expelled itself and ventured into a new world to find a new host...


**AN: I know it's been a while since I've last updated, had a case of writers block. But I feel like I should rewrite this because last I tried, I got lazy in some of the explanations. Working on my writing style as well still, so bare with me.**

**So everyone who's familiar with Ichigo's Mugetsu correct? If not, you should go back and rewatch/read and get familiar. Since seeing him get his powers back, we haven't seen anything hollow like except that his bankai hasn't been removed from that thing Ivan did. So either it's his vizard abilities or something like that. That aside**

**What if when Ichigo used his Mugetsu, his inner hollow's presence and even power was expelled along with remnants of Zangetsu. What if that makeshift being traveled across time and space and ended up in the world of the Rosario+Vampire in the form of a mask one festival and one unaware Tsukune Aono happened to don the mask? Only time will tell what our human turned hollow hero will do.**

**0o0o0**

"_Mugestsu!" A black haired youth shouted. His hair was waist length, darker than the night sky. His skin seemed to be dyed gray with black line like scars traced across it. He wore tattered black loose fitting pants, that of a swordsman. In his right hand flared black energy in the shape of a thin blade. He raised the blade slowly but with his shout, he brought the blade down with great force, not only releasing a shockwave from the force of the swing, but letting loose a wave of black energy._

_Neither the man nor the target of his attack noticed the thick black wisp that seemed to escape from his wielding arm. What looked to be an opening in space sucked in the wisp and disappearing._

**0o0o0**

(In a different time and space)

The sky was fairly dark this lovely Halloween evening and children could be seen running down the street. What seemed to be a sort of festival was going on in town, stands here open and decorated with skeletons, fallen leaves, broom sticks and anything else typical of the holiday.

We find a pair of children holding hands running together between stands. Well more like one was dragging the other. A girl with black hair in a plain pink kimono hauled a brunette young boy behind her. She was so absorbed in the festivities; she hadn't noticed that the poor boy was barely keeping pace.

A familiar distortion of space took place behind a stand, and a black wisp rolled like smoke out of it and rolled over to a mask that was near. The mask was simple enough, white, porcelain, no real notable markings, just big enough to cover a person's face. When the wisp came in contact with it, it changed, growing a bit in size, what seemed like teeth formed over the lower portion, the eye holes stretched and narrowed, slitting horizontally at an angle on either side. Finally, two dark red stripes seemed to bleed across the mask, starting from top, going through the eye slits, passed the teeth and ended at the chin.

A spiritually unaware stand operator scooped the transformed mask up with the rest around it and carried over to the table. He divvied them up across the table and started to chant to get customer's attention.

"Come on Tsukki! Let's get some souvenirs!" The girl shouted still pulling the poor boy along.

"Kyoko, slow down! We can't stop and get something if all you do is run!" The boy wined finally getting the now named Kyoko to stop.

Kyoko seemed to ignore her company's complaint and glanced around, "I know! Let's get masks! Then we can run around and try and scare other kids!" She chanted, to which Tsukune groaned.

"More running…?" Tsukune said inwardly, a fairly large sweat drop slid down the back of his head. "Give me a break…"

But before he could complain any longer, Kyoko pulled him to a stand that was selling masks. Most were fairly simple, be it fox masks, neko masks, and such with various lines colors and shapes tacked on. Kyoko picked up a small neko mask that was mostly pink with various cross patterns drawn on it. Tsukune on the other hand wasn't so easily swayed by simple design. Everyone seemed to have a mask that looked almost identical. He wanted something different from everyone else. That's how much of a nonconformist he was!

He stood there, looking long and hard until he spotted a mask that was VERY different from the rest. Bigger than most and oddly, it felt like he was drawn to it. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment, it seemed to resemble that of a skull, a bit different in shape though, that and the stripes going vertically across it were the only differences. He turned it around, glancing at the darkened back side and was slowly bringing it to his face, that is until Kyoko interrupted him for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Come on Tsukki let's go!" She said tossing some change into the stand owner's hands and pulling her cousin along. Tsukune was forced to carry the mask for the rest of the evening, reason being was that it didn't seem to have a string or anything to keep it in place. But he didn't mind, another way to stand out was to not wear a mask right?

**0o0o0**

Kyoko had just left, _'Finally…'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he stumbled into his room. He was worn out from the running around they'd done. It was a great Halloween, but he didn't think he'd have gotten around as much as they'd done. Tsukune set his mask down on the table across from his futon and changed out of his kimono.

Tsukune came back into the room from the closet, wearing simple blue shorts and a lighter shade of blue on his shirt. He sat at his desk, feeling as if he'd forgotten something. Must have been that he was due to go to classes the following day that he was just being paranoid. He gathered his school supplies, a notebook, a few pencils and other things he usually needed and put them in his bag and slug it over the side of his desk. In doing so, he knocked the mask that was on the edge off.

It hit the ground roughly, and an audible crack was heard. "Dammit! No!" He growled to himself, "Not only is Kyoko gonna kill me, but I like that mask…" He wined. There was a crack from the top right corner spider cracking across the right eye and throughout the forehead. Upon closer inspection, the cracks seemed to close and mend, all because of some black looking smoke that was barely visible. He quickly flipped the mask to see what was happening on the inside.

This his surprised, even in the light, the back side of the mask was as dark as night, and smoke flowed out like when removing the covering to a sealed flame, he breathed it in unintentionally and started to cough violently. He fell to the floor and the mask rolled across the room helplessly.

The last thing he saw was a shadowed figure rising with the mask for a face. Dark laughter filled his ears as he lost consciousness.

**0o0o0**

Tsukune felt himself moving weightlessly through space, everything was dark… _'It would help if I opened my eyes wouldn't it?'_ He thought sarcastically to himself. He opened his eyes and everything was blue. He could still breath, _'Odd…'_ But before he was able to do anything else, wicked laughter filled his ears.

"**What's the matter boy!" **A sadistic spirit came into view, banishing the water and Tsukune could see further around him. It seemed he was floating between buildings, very… tall buildings…

Upon further inspection, he could see a figure completely white… Well aside from those black on yellow eyes. Reminded him of a song from America… He hated that song.

Pushing his thoughts aside just in time for the figure to appear before him, hefting him up suddenly. **"Looks like you're the new king…" **The figure started to laugh again, and it seemed as if everything around Tsukune was distorting with the creatures laugh, Tsukune himself was having trouble staying conscious.

He paused, _'What would this be… I remember passing out…'_

"**Enough thinking! GO WILD!"** It roared, and the glass on all the windows from the surrounding buildings shattered. An outline from the mask he'd bought seemed to appear behind the creature, the mouth opened and started to hiss, before swallowing them whole.

**0o0o0**

Tsukune woke up with a cold sweat, light from his curtains blinding him for a moment. When he finally got his bearings, he realized he was in his bed somehow, and the mask was gone. He sighed in relief. _'It was just a dream…'_

"_**Not really king."**_ The voice scared the life out of him, he stubled out of bed, landing on his face.

"Who! What!" He hissed in a fright.

"_**Take it easy king, it's just me…"**_

"Who are you! Where are you!"

"_**I'm a hollow… Call me Ichigo…"**_ The hollow said with a chuckle, it was ironic really.

"A hollow?" Tsukune was confused, he'd never heard of something like that before.

"_**If you think I can hear you, people make think you crazy."**_ Now THAT was ironic. A being that had lost it's sanity long ago talking about someone else lacking what he did.

"_Well what happened…?" _Tsukune asked, getting annoyed.

"_**Certain circumstances, left my old host and well here I am."**_

Tsukune sat there, deadpanned expression on his face, _"I hate you so much."_

"_**Good, that'll make things fun!"**_ The hollow chirped cheerfully.

**0o0o0**

It's been a few days since that night, Tsukune and Ichigo conversed semi-often, Ichigo asking to kill a spirit every once in a while. And Tsukune gained an unusual ability, he can see spirits now, and at one point, another hollow. Oh the conversations.

"_That's a hollow? Why don't you look like that?" Tsukune asked somewhat confused._

"_**Because I have a host, and I'm a different kind of hollow."**_

"_Different? So there is a variety? More of these things?" The hollow in question was large, moved on all fours, it's arms and legs had purple fur, it's torso was a green leather type of scaled skin and it had what looked to be a monkey tail. It's mask resembled what seemed to be a rhino, a horn on the end of an elongated face, blue glowing eyes and sharp porcelain looking teeth._

"_**Yes there is a variety, now use my power and kill it!"**_

_Tsukune sat there, dead panning for the hundredth time that day, "I don't know how…" There was an exasperated sigh from the back of his mind._

"_**I had to get stuck with the passive kid… I should only be able to bond with someone with a strong will, wonder how this happened."**_

**0o0o0**

**AN: Well that's the chapter, I know, not very active, but I had to rewrite this, tell me how you like it. Should I jump right into Youkai academy, or should I have Tsukune learn how to use his new powers…?**

**Read and review! Suggestions are welcome!**

**SageKyuubi, OUT! Ja Ne!**


End file.
